Blind
by Mr. JRyan
Summary: When a strange new beta comes to town looking to overthrow Derek's reign, he uses Scott against the Alpha. Can Derek save his brother AND defeat the stranger, or will it be a decision between his life or Scott's?
1. Chapter 1

**Story Name: **Blind.

**Setting: **Sometime after the season finale.

**Pairings: **Scott/Allison, pre Stiles/Lydia.

**Summary: **When a strange new beta comes to town looking to overthrow Derek's reign, he uses Scott against the Alpha. Can Derek save his brother AND defeat the stranger, or will it be a decision between his life or Scott's?

**Warnings:** Mentions of rape, but nothing graphic.

* * *

><p>Scott sighed, throwing his bag - lacrosse stick included - over his shoulder, before running a hand through his hair. Goosebumps were spreading across his arms, the cool night air nipping against his skin. After losing their most recent game, coach had forced them all to stay later for practice that day. Even Scott, with all his new abilities couldn't beat the other school that fateful night. Now, because of their spontaneous longer practice, Scott had already missed work, and he was running late for his study date with Allison. Not to mention he agreed to meet Derek at his place right after school was out. Shaking his head, Scott walked over to his bike, letting out a deep breath.<p>

"Scott, you want a ride over there?" Scott looked up to find Stiles standing next to his car, motioning to the vehicle.

Scott shook his head. "No, it's alright. I'll just call Derek and tell him I'll meet up with him tomorrow."

A small smile graced his friend's lips, and he shook his head. "Alright, it's your funeral. Just make sure I'm not around when you piss off the Alpha." With that, Stiles climbed into the Jeep.

Derek wouldn't be too mad, right? He hadn't even told Scott what he wanted him to stop by for. All he got was some strange text, reading 'My house after school.' Well… it actually did sound more like an order rather than a request, but Scott didn't have time now. It was either Allison or Derek, and he didn't think that he should do much else to get on Mr. Argent's bad side. First he's a werewolf, then he stands up his daughter? No, that wouldn't go over too well.

Sighing, Scott shrugged. "Sorry, Derek."

Watching the rest of his classmates drive off, Scott climbed onto his bike, starting to take off towards Allison's house. If he was fast enough, hopefully he'd only been about a half hour late. Maybe he could make it up to her. A small smirk played across his lips, and he pedaled faster, the cold air whipping against his face.

Things were actually going good for Scott, if he did say so himself. Him and Allison were going strong, Mr. Argent-while keeping a close eye on him- was pretty much leaving Scott be, his mom stopped working nights so much, and even though Derek was the new alpha, he actually seemed concerned with helping Scott find a cure so he wouldn't be a werewolf anymore. Sure, Scott was pissed at Derek for killing Peter, and at times he still wanted to rip the guy's throat out, but Derek had been nothing but a big brother to him lately; even though Derek was a backstabbing asshole, Scott really did appreciate him.

Wait. What if that's why Derek wanted him to stop by before work? What if he found a cure? No. Probably not. And, even if he did, Scott was sure it could wait another day or so. It wasn't like there was going to be a full moon anytime soon, and he was getting really good at controlling himself now that Peter couldn't force him to change. Scott had a couple weeks before he really needed to worry.

Scott felt something vibrate in his pocket, and stopped his bike, pulling out his phone. 'Where are you? Get here NOW.' Eyes scanning over the text from Derek, Scott bit his bottom lip, unsure of what to do. It wasn't like he could just deny a direct order from Derek. Well, sure, he could, but it would probably end up the same way the last time he ignored Derek. Bloodied, bruised, and laying on Derek's couch until all his wounds healed. Sure, Scott knew that he healed fast, but it still wasn't fun getting his ass kicked by Derek. It was still painful! So he had a choice. Risk getting his ass handed to him and spend a few hours with Allison, or ditch Allison-after already being late, that is-and go see what the hell Derek wanted. Yeah… Scott would deal with Derek later.

The phone was stuck back in his pocket, and Scott started pedaling again. He was almost to Allison's house, he just had to take a small shortcut. It was close to the woods, out of the way of a lot of houses, but it cut a lot of time off his commute. He just hoped Derek wasn't out patrolling this way.

Suddenly, something sharp ripped through his shoulder, and Scott cried out in pain, immediately dropping his bike. His face contorted in pain and he fell to his knees. Reaching behind him conformed his suspicions; there was an arrow lodged in his shoulder. But why was it so painful? Scott had dealt with getting shot by arrows before. Sure, it hurt, but this pain was so much more intense than that was. It felt like the arrow was literally tearing him in two, and he couldn't help the hot tears that started cascading down his cheeks.

"Scott McCall."

Scott looked up through blurry vision, his eyes falling upon a strange man. "W-Who are you?"

"You shouldn't worry about that, you have more important things to focus on. Do you know what's on that arrow?" The man knelt down next to Scott, a smirk on his face as he flicked the arrow, causing pain to shoot through Scott. The teen wolf cried out in pain, before trying to back up a little. "Think about it. What almost killed your dear friend Derek?"

Scott's breath was coming out in gasps, and he continued to back up from the man. Of course, it didn't help any, as the man just kept following him, that sickeningly evil smirk upon his lips. "M-Monkshood?"

"Very good," the man said, nodding. "Exactly. Nordic blue, though, to be exact. Ground down into such a fine powder that all the arrow needs is a dip in it… and then it's lethal. Such a fine powder that healing yourself is going to be quite difficult, even with the help of Derek." He grabbed the bottom of Scott's pants, tugging on them slightly. "Do you know why I'm here?" Scott couldn't help the pain, and fell to his knees and arms were supporting his weight. "I want this territory. But, you see, I have a problem. I'm a beta, and Derek's a little strong for me to defeat. But once he sees you in so much pain and agony, once the worry over you keeps growing and growing inside of him, he'll let his emotions get in the way. It'll weaken him. He'll make mistakes, and then I can make my move." He ripped Scott's pants off forcefully, an evil grin on his face as a laugh escaped his lips. "But simply poisoning you won't do. Oh no, he needs to be worried about your mental health, as well. I need him to get to a state where he's afraid to leave you, where, once he does, he won't be able to think about anything but you. And he has to leave you eventually, for the antidote. So I need a little help here, Scott. Would you mind doing me that favor?"

Scott cried out as the man pulled down his boxers. "No! No, please!" He attempted to shift, to use his strength to fight the other beta off, but it was to no avail. The poison was already close to his heart in the first place, and he could feel the effects of it coursing through his veins. He was weakened, and he couldn't defend himself. Kicking was useless, and he couldn't stand and run away to save his life.

It was a blur. Scott tried to block it out of his mind, but he couldn't help the screams that escaped his throat as he felt himself being violated and torn. He couldn't help the tears that were streaming down his face. First he was poisoned, and now this? What was he supposed to do?

It seemed like forever, but the stranger eventually finished, climbing to his feet. He grabbed Scott's pants and pulled out his phone. "Here, you might need this to alert Derek. Don't take too long, will you? I really hope to get what I want within a few days. I'm impatient, you see." And without another word, the man took off, abandoning Scott.

With the last bit of strength he had, Scott texted four little letters to his mock big brother. 'Help'. With that, he passed out in the middle of the dirt road, not even noticing the figure approaching him ten minutes later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Name: **Blind.

**Setting: **Sometime after the season finale.

**Pairings: **Scott/Allison, pre Stiles/Lydia.

**Summary: **When a strange new beta comes to town looking to overthrow Derek's reign, he uses Scott against the Alpha. Can Derek save his brother AND defeat the stranger, or will it be a decision between his life or Scott's?

**Warnings: **Mentions of past rape.

* * *

><p>What was that noise? And that light? What was he laying on? In the distance, Scott could hear the sound of - if he wasn't mistaken - someone crying. And maybe talking in hushed whispers. He tried to tune in on it, but the very act caused pain to rush through his veins, and he winced, throwing his head back. Wait, what was that? A… pillow? Was he on a bed? Opening his eyes slowly, Scott took in the scene around him.<p>

He knew where he was, there was no mistaking it. He had been in this room before, when Kate had shot Derek and Scott was trying to find the bullet for him. He was in the Argents' guest room. The lights were off, but the door was partially open, a small sliver of light coming in from the hallway. That's where people were talking, he could see their shadows against the wall. Scott's clothes were also on a chair next to the bed, and, upon further investigation, he could see that he was dressed in Mr. Argent's clothes. They didn't fit quite right, but they were clean. His book bag was on the floor next to the chair, and his phone was on a table across the room.

But why was he in here? Had something happened? And why was he in so much pain? He felt drained, weak, and his shoulder was in such immense pain that he could barely stand it. "Dad, please!"

"Allison, hush, you're going to wake him."

Even though listening in on their conversation caused him pain, and drained him even more, Scott's ears perked a little, and he zeroed in on his girlfriend and her father's conversation.

Allison was the one crying, Scott could tell that immediately. Her voice was shaking, and small sobs kept interrupting her words. Mr. Argent seemed calm, but worried.

"What else would have happened to him, Dad? His clothes had been pulled off when I found him. There was blood. He…" Allison let out a sob. "He was raped, Dad. We have to tell the police."

"Allison, if we call the police, they'll find out about him."

"No they won't. We don't have to tell them."

"He's been poisoned with Monkshood, Allison. Have you seen his shoulder? It's glowing blue. How are we going to explain that to the police? The best thing to do is try to figure out how to heal him first."

"Okay." Allison was defeated. She didn't like the decision her father had come to, but she understood it. Scott could hear it in her voice. She felt helpless, and it broke Scott's heart.

Wait. Raped? Scott wasn't raped. Sure, the Monkshood explained his shoulder, but he had no memory of being raped. Is that why his clothes were off? Hugging himself loosely, Scott suddenly felt violated, but, at the same time, increasingly confused. Wouldn't he remember something like that? Wouldn't that stick out in his mind like a sore thumb? Honestly, the last thing he remembered was leaving practice that night. How did he end up at Allison's house? What happened to him?

* * *

><p>Allison looked up as the doorbell rang, and she wiped the tears off her face as her father put a hand on her shoulder. "He'll be fine. We can help him." Allison simply nodded before walking down the hallway.<p>

Scott had been raped, almost killed. How were they supposed to help him? He was never going to be the same after this. She felt the need to comfort him, but what if he pushed her away? What was she supposed to do then? She felt helpless, and partly guilty. Just an hour ago she had been fuming about Scott being late and not calling her. How could he just stand her up like that? Now she knew what happened, and the little nagging feeling in the back of her mind that told her she should have known about it, should have stopped it, wouldn't leave her alone.

Just as Allison reached the door, it swung open. Apparently the person on the other side wasn't too patient.

"Where is he?"

Allison found herself staring into the concerned, scared, and furious eyes of none other than Derek Hale. How had he known that Scott was there? Maybe he could sense something was up. But how would he know to come to their house instead of Scott's? Apparently Allison had a lot more to learn about werewolves.

"Allison, don't let him in."

Looking up at her father with confusion, Allison stepped back, allowing Chris to walk up to the door. It wasn't a secret that he despised Derek immensely. "But, Dad, he's been nothing but like a brother to Scott."

Derek looked at Allison for a moment, his eyes showing a quick flash of gratitude, before turning to the hunter. His demeanor changed. He was angry, and he wanted inside, and no one was going to stand in his way. "I can help him. Let me in. Or let me take him. Your choice." After a moment of watching the two stare at each other, Allison quickly grabbed her father, pulling him back so Derek could walk inside. Not taking his eyes off Chris, Derek spoke. "Thank you, Allison."

"He's upstairs, in the guest room. It's the-" Allison was cut off by Derek walking up the stairs quickly. Apparently he could find the room on his own. It took just one glance at her father before the two quickly went up the stairs after them. They followed Derek down the hall, before confusion spread across her face. "We didn't close the door."

"I'm guessing you didn't lock it either, then." Derek knocked on the door, sighing. "Scott, it's Derek, let me in." They waited for a minute, but no response. "Scott, this isn't a discussion. Let me in. Now." Another minute passed, and still nothing. Suddenly, Derek turned around, facing the two Argents. "What the hell happened to him?"

"I don't really know," Allison said softly. Tears started building up in her eyes again. "He was late for our study date, so I went for a walk while I was waiting for him… I called him and heard his phone rang. That's… That's when I found him." She swallowed hard, hugging herself as she looked down at the floor. "His pants and… and his boxers were ripped off. He was bleeding from… from…"

Derek's demeanor changed, and he spoke carefully and quietly. He could tell this wasn't going to be a very good story. "From where, Allison?"

"His bottom. Like he'd been…" She let out a small sob, and her father reached over, pulling her in a hug.

Derek looked down at the floor for a moment, his eyes swimming with emotion that Allison couldn't quite pinpoint. But it was over in a minute, like he was afraid of being anything but cold hearted. He was staying strong, she could see that. "What else?"

Sensing that his daughter couldn't quite continue with the story, Chris spoke up, while rubbing Allison's back. "There was scratch marks on his back, and a strange symbol with them… Also an arrow in his shoulder. When I pulled it out, I noticed he'd been infected with Monkshood."

"One of your hunters?"

"Most of them have children of their own, I can't see them raping a young boy." At the mention of the R word, Allison started sobbing into her father's chest, her heart aching for her boyfriend. How could anyone do this to him? He was Scott! He was so innocent and naïve. He didn't deserve to be put through something like this.

Derek just simply nodded, before turning back to the door. "Scott, unlock the door. We need to talk about this." Yet again, no response. The fact that Scott wouldn't open the door for him, wouldn't trust him, seemed to break Derek a little bit. His eyes softened and he leaned against the door. "Please, Scott."

"Maybe we should leave him alone for a little while," Chris suggested. "Find out how to heal him and then deal with… everything else that happened to him."

This seemed to go over at least a little well with the werewolf, and he nodded. "Where's the arrow?"

* * *

><p>"This isn't Monkshood," Derek said, sniffing the arrow from a safe distance, twirling it in his fingers slowly. The three of them stood in the living room. Derek could tell that the arrow had to have been deep, considering the amount of blood that was on the couch. Then again, some of that came from… He shook his head, forcing the thought of Scott being hurt that way leave his mind. "I mean, it is, but… there's something different about it…" Narrowing his eyes, he stared at the bloodied weapon, before setting it down on the counter. "I'm not sure if the typical way of healing him will work. We can try, but…" He looked up at Chris. "Where are Kate's bullets?""In the garage." Derek gave him a look that Allison couldn't read, and Chris nodded, before exiting the kitchen.<p>

"How are you going to heal him if he doesn't come out of the room?" Allison asked, her eyes glued to the arrow. If it wasn't a hunter, then who could have done this to him?

"Don't you have a key?" Derek asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Do you really think that's a good idea? Just barging in there? We're supposed to be getting him a trust us, not forcing him to do something he doesn't want to do."

"We don't have a choice. Either we barge in and force him to let us help him, or he's going to die. It's pretty black and white."

"I'm not doing it. I refuse."

"Then I'm going to tear that door off myself." Derek turned to leave the kitchen, before Allison piped up.

"Wait. Can Stiles get him out?" Derek turned to her slowly. He felt tested, she could see it in his eyes. But he sighed in defeat. Scott was never going to let them help him if they betrayed his trust like that.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Scott!" Stiles knocked on the door. No response. Turning to Derek, his eyes gave away his panic. "What if he died already?"<p>

"No. He's still alive. Weak, but alive." Derek sat down on the floor, twisting the bullet in his fingers, before sighing.

Stiles followed his actions and sat down across from him. "Why don't you use your wolf like spidey senses to open the door?"

Derek blinked, staring at Scott's best friend. "Do I look like Harry frickin Potter to you?"

Tilting his head to the side slightly, Stiles narrowed his eyes in concentration. "Well, if we find you some glasses and draw a lightning bolt on your fore-"

"Stiles!"

"Shutting up."

Suddenly, the door opened, and the two jumped to their feet. Scott looked worse for wear. His eyes seemed to sink into his skull, his skin was a white cream color, and he could barely stand - proven by the fact that he was swaying back and forth. He didn't have a shirt on, and Derek could smell the blood on his back. Either he was healed soon, or he wasn't going to live to see the next night.

Derek immediately rushed to his side, about to grab his arm to help support him, when Scott pulled away from him. "Don't touch me."

"Okay," Derek said softly, watching as Scott turned from them, walking over to the bed slowly. He laid down, sinking into the mattress. "Can you remember anything?" Scott shook his head. "Really? Nothing?"

"No, Derek! I can't remember a damn thing! Are you happy?" Scott yelled, before crying out in pain, curling into himself. Stiles looked between the two with sad eyes, before creeping into the room, sitting on an empty chair.

"Can I… can I see something?" Derek asked, walking over to the bed slowly. Scott stared at him for a long moment, before nodding. "Lay on your stomach." Scott did as he was told, and Derek leaned over him, staring at the symbol that was carved into his back. "Scott… did a werewolf do this to you?"

"Derek, how many times do I have to tell you I don't remember anything?" Scott snapped, before laying on his side.

"Scott… You have to remember this, please."

"I can't."

"Try."

"I can't!"

Stiles quickly jumped to his feet, before making his way over to Derek's side, and pulling him close, his voice a whisper. "What happens if it was a werewolf?"

Derek turned to him, his eyes cold; only someone who really knew Derek could see the fear and worry and his eyes. "If it was a werewolf… he picked Scott as his mate."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I didn't want to go into what happens next until the next chapter. Besides, I rather like where I ended it. = )

* * *

><p><em>Previously on <em>_Blind__…_

_Stiles quickly jumped to his feet, before making his way over to Derek's side, and pulling him close, his voice a whisper. "What happens if it was a werewolf?"_

_Derek turned to him, his eyes cold; only someone who really knew Derek could see the fear and worry and his eyes. "If it was a werewolf… he picked Scott as his mate."_

* * *

><p>Stiles blinked for a moment, staring at Derek, unsure what to say to that new news. He looked over at Scott slowly, who was now laying on his side, looking back and forth between his two friends. "Ummm…" Stiles turned back to Derek. "Okay… So he tells the guy to go to hell. Problem solved. Right?"<p>

"It's not that easy," Derek said, before walking over to the desk at the far side of the room. He tore the top off the bullet before banging out the contents on the hard surface. "Scott, I'm not going to lie to you. This is going to hurt." He pulled a lighter out of his pocket, setting the powder ablaze for a moment, before blue smoke started wafting from the table. Derek scooped it up in his hand and walked over to his wolf brother, motioning for him to get back on his stomach. "Ready?" Without waiting for an answer, Derek quickly put the powder on Scott's wound, digging it deep under the skin.

Stiles couldn't help but cover his ears. It sounded like Scott was dying. Sure, Derek had made some pretty awesome noises while he was healing himself, but Stiles also had to remember that Derek was more used to the pain than Scott was. Derek had been a werewolf his whole life. That meant he's dealt with hunters, with fighting other werewolves, the whole shebang. Scott wasn't used to this. So the sounds that came from his mouth, the intense screaming, made Stiles' heart break a little bit. It was like taking your dog to the vet to be put down when it's irreversibly sick. You knew it had to happen, but you couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

Pulling back from Scott, Derek narrowed his eyes, before sighing. "God dammit!" He kicked the chair on the side of the room, and Stiles watched as the wood broke, causing the furniture to tumble to the floor. Well… he really hoped that Derek could afford to fix that, at any rate.

"What?" Stiles asked, uncovering his ears. He looked over at Scott, who looked worse for wear. Sure, a little bit of his color was returning, but his wound wasn't healed. It was like part of it was, but there was something missing. Why hadn't it worked? "Derek, he's not healed."

"Thank you, captain obvious!" Derek yelled, turning to Stiles quickly. Before giving the teen a chance to answer, he took a few steps towards the bed before sitting down. "Scott, it's not just Monkshood. It's something else. But I'll figure it out, I promise."

"So, Derek-"

"What?" Derek snapped, turning to look at Stiles. The younger of the two took a couple steps back, swallowing hard, before shrugging. "Um… I was just wondering what's not easy about the mating thing… You know… Why Scott can't just say he's with Allison and let bygones be bygones?"

Shaking his head, Derek sighed, looking down at the ground. "Scott, I really need your help. I can't heal you without knowing what or who did this to you. The Monkshood is gone, but whatever's left… it won't kill you as fast, but it'll kill you."

Scott looked down at the pillow, his eyes half way closed. "I can't remember, Derek. Maybe… maybe some sleep will help my brain recover."

Nodding slightly, Derek sat up. "Yeah, maybe. Get some rest, kid." He ruffled Scott's hair gently before walking over to Stiles and grabbing his arm, pulling him out of the room and closing the door. "You need to figure out how to jog his memory. In the meantime, I'm going out."

"Out? You're just going to leave him? He's going to be chopped liver by the time you get back," Stiles said, pulling his arm out of Derek's grasp.

"It's a werewolf, it has to be. And I may know which one."

"How exactly? How would you know which werewolf it is, out of all the ones there are?" Stiles asked, crossing his arms. After a moment, he lifted an arm, scratching his head. "There are a lot, right? I mean… I'd assume so."

"I wanted Scott to come over because I could sense a threat. I wanted to warn him, to help him. And if it's the same threat, then I need to track him. While I'm out, I need you to watch over him. If he dies before I get back, I'll rip your limbs off one by one and then cook them for dinner. Are we clear?" Derek's eyes bore into Stiles' own, until the younger stepped back a few feet, nodding.

"Can you at least explain the mating thing to me before you leave?"

It was obvious Derek was conflicted about letting Stiles in on the secret. How was he supposed to explain this? He wasn't even sure what he was going to do about it. They had four options, and none of them seemed right to him. He really had to talk to Allison about this first. Out of the four, one stood out the most. But if he didn't get her to understand, she'd never agree to it.

"And why would he want to mate with Scott, anyway? Isn't the point of mating in animals to make offspring? Why mate with another man?"

Derek narrowed his eyes, staring at Stiles. "How's your friend Danny?"

Slightly confused, Stiles shrugged. "Good, I guess… I don't really understand what that has to do with any-…" Realization dawned on him. "Ooooh. So the werewolf's gay? Cool."

"C'mon, idiot. We need to go talk with Allison."

* * *

><p>"I don't understand. That symbol is for picking a mate?" Allison asked, confusion on her face as her, Stiles and Derek sat at the dining room table.<p>

Derek nodded, his hands clasped together on the surface. "Yes. Scott has to agree to the mating, though. If he doesn't, it makes him weaker. In order to regain his strength, he has to either accept it or deny it."

"Well, it's simple then. He denies it. Right?" Allison asked, smiling slightly, hopeful of the situation.

"Wrong. If he were to deny it, he would have to kill the werewolf. Considering the state he's in, I don't think that's going to happen. He wouldn't be able to go up against him and live, even if he _were_ healed."

Stiles shrugged, drumming his fingers on the table. "Then why don't you kill him? Werewolf's dead, Scott's free, Allison gets a healthy boyfriend back."

"If I kill him, then the bond is transferred to me. Scott becomes _my_ mate."

Silence fell over the table. Stiles was thinking about what that would exactly mean. Would that make Scott and Derek gay with each other if Derek were to save him that way, or would it just be like a bond they would share for the rest of their lives? Allison, on the other hand, couldn't form a thought of her own. She was stuck between the idea of Scott dying, the idea of the werewolf forcing him to mate, and between Derek becoming Scott's mate. What would that mean for their relationship? Would it ruin it?

"Is there… any other options?" Stiles asked in a hopeful, small voice, grimacing slightly.

"Yes," Derek said simply, looking at Stiles.

"Great! That solves it then. We'll pick option C," Stiles said, smiling, looking triumphant. "What is that, by the way?"

"Scott dies. Bond is broken." Stiles stared at him, his smile falling off his face. "Or Scott agrees to be his mate. There's only four choices."

"So… how about Allison kills the werewolf?" Stiles shrugged, looking back and forth between the two. Allison nodded eagerly, a smile spreading across her face. Aha, they had beaten the system!

"If a werewolf claims another as its mate, only another werewolf can claim that title. If a hunter kills him before the bond is broken, then Scott will become ill. He'll die within a few months." Derek stood from his spot at the table. "Allison, think about what will be best for Scott in the long run. I'm going to go find our friend."

Allison nodded numbly as Derek left the dining room. Their choices were limited. Looking at the big picture, Derek being Scott's mate would make the most sense. There was nothing else they could do. But did that mean they couldn't be together?

"I sense a threesome!" Stiles said, a smile on his face as he tried to lighten the mood.


End file.
